Dingo X Ember Nightmare
by drewdog302
Summary: A nightmare story based around NighWolfZilvia's OC Couple Dingo X Ember. And just as a note to you flamers I have permission to make this so no flames. Anyway Ember has a terrible nightmare about Dingo being murdered and totally terrified to sleep by herself Ember goes to sleep with Dingo.


**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm Drewdog302 and today we're going to do yet ANOTHER nightmare story.**  
 **  
**

 **This one is focused on Dingo X Ember.**

 ****

 **Okay now folks I can already hear y'all shouting "DREWDOG EMBER IS NOT YOUR OC SHE ISNIGHTWOLFZILVIA'S OC" and yes I know that Ember is NightWolfZiliva's OC butI've been given permission to use her so don't flame me in the comments.**

 ****

 **Anyway I want to say enormous shoutout and thank youto NightWolfZilvia for making this story possible and for him also helping me with "The Love Of Two Outcasts" and "The Life Of Two Outcasts" and folksplease go check out NightWolfZiliva's account for awesome stories especially his "Dingo's Tale" series.**

 ****

 **And as always guys thank you for the outstanding support and positive reviews I'm getting on all of my Nightmare stories we'll do more in the future I promise.**

 ****

 **And if you want to read "Balto X Jenna Nightmare", "Kodi X Dusty Nightmare", "Bolt X Mittens Nightmare", "Aleu X James Nightmare", and "Leo X Alice Nightmare" all five stories are on my account.**

 ****

 **Anywho onward with the story!**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night in the town of Nome and many of the town's lights were out every one was sleeping peacefully.

Well...everyone but the husky Ember.

The poor sandy golden husky was laying down in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep.

"D-D-Dingo?" Ember muttered in her sleep.

Ember then began to breathe heavily in her sleep.

"Stop it...leave him alone." Ember muttered in her sleep again

 **  
**

Ember then started to breathe heavily in her sleep...like she was having a nightmare.

* * *

 **In Ember's dream**

 ****

 _Ember was in a warehouse her ankle was broken._

 __

 _Ember looked up and saw her beloved mate Dingo the son of Balto protecting her from a mean looking rottweiler._

 __

 _"Leave her alone!" Dingo yelled at the rottweiler._

 __

 _"Stay out of my way your mate needs to be taught a lesson for invading my territory!" The rottweiler snarled._

 __

 _Dingo narrowed his eyes._

 __

 _"Over my dead body!" Dingo growled._

 __

 _The rottweiler then tackled Dingo and the two dogs got into a massive fight._

 __

 _Since her ankle was brokenEmber could nothing but watch her mate and the rottweiler bite, scratch, and put all heck on each other._

 __

 _But then at one point the rottweiler pinnedDingo down to the ground._

 __

 _"DINGO!" Ember cried._

 __

 _Ember tried to stand up but her broken ankle shot pain up her leg and she fell back down._

 __

 _"Say goodbye to your mate Ember." The rottweiler said._

 __

 _"Please whoever you are don't hurt him please...I...I love him!" Ember begged._

 __

 _The rottweiler completely ignored Ember's plead and he raised a sharp claw and stabbed Dingo in the neck._

 __

 _Dingo's eyes widen in suprise then he was no more._

 __

 _The rottweiler smirked and he focused Dingo's lifeless eyes on Ember._

 __

 _Tears came to Ember's green eyes._

 __

 _"DINGO NO!"_

 __

 **End of Ember's dream**

* * *

" **GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Ember screamed as she woke up with a fright.

Ember looked around to see that she was back in her room.

Ember was breathing, shaking, and sweating in fear.

"I-It was all a dream but...it felt so real!" Ember said to herself.

Ember tried her best to fall asleep but sleep never came.

Ember was so scared about losing Dingo she loved him so much.

Ember then got out of her bed and went to Dingo's place.

* * *

 **With Dingo...**  
 **  
**

Dingo was laying down in his bed sleeping peacefully but he was awakened by someone scratching the door.

"Huh, who could that be at this late of night?" Dingo asked himself.

Dingo got out of his bed and he walked toward the door when he opened he was surprised to see Ember and she was shaking in fear.

"Ember it's the middle of the night what are you..." Dingo started to say but he didn't finish because Ember buried her face in Dingo's chest and sobbed.

"Dingo thank god you're okay I was so scared." Ember sobbed.

"What's wrong Ember, why are you crying?" Dingo asked his mate.

"I...I...I had a nightmare Dingo and it was so horrible." Ember replied tearfully.

Dingo nuzzled Ember to comfort her.

And he then let Ember in and he and Ember laid down in Dingo's bed and he pulled theblanket that he was sleeping with and he pulled it over him and Ember.

Ember tried her best to shake the thought of Dingo's lifeless eyes focused on her but the thought was to much for her.

Ember was sobbing uncontrollably hard now.

Dingo nuzzled Ember to comfort her.

"Shhhhhhh, calm down Ember it's okay I'm righthere don't cry." Dingosaid comfortingly.

"Dingo my nightmare was so terrifying I'm so scared!" Ember sobbed.

Dingo the wrapped his arm around Ember and held her tightly.

"Tell me what was it about?" Dingo asked.

Ember told Dingo everything that happened in her dream.

Dingo was surprised that Ember was so scared about losing losing him and that she loved him so much.

Dingo then smiled and he leaned in and kissed Ember on the forehead.

"It's okay Ember it was just a dream it's all over now I'm right here." Dingo said in a calm comforting voice.

"D-Dingo c-can I s-sleep with you?" Ember asked.

"Of course you can Ember." Dingo replied.

"Thank you." Ember said.

Ember then curled up and rested her head on Dingo's front paws while Dingo rested his jaw on Ember's head.

Dingo then began to stroke Ember's fur to get her to sleep which seemed to be working.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **There we go guys another nightmare story all finished up.**

 ****

 **Tell me what you think about this story in the comments.**

 ****

 **And agian Ember is not my OC she is NightWolfZilvia's OC therefore I askedhis direct permission for me to use her.**

 **But until next time please go read NightWolfZilvia's "Dingo's Tale III: For The Love Of Family".**

 ****

 **Anyway Dingo is a character created by Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And the character Ember is a character created by NightWolfZilvia and she can't be used without his permission.**

 ****

 **And if you're interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube boltdog467.**

 ****

 **See ya next time!**

 _  
_

 ****

 ****


End file.
